


Blackout

by johanafremdeman



Series: Přátelé s výhodami? [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, PWP, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Rozsáhlý výpadek proudu v Londýně a romantická atmosféra navozená svíčkami přivádějí Sherlocka na různé nápady. Dál na to přijdete sami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Jednou mi to nestačilo. Paskvil číslo dva.
> 
> Začínám uvažovat, že bych z toho udělala seriál, něco jako soupis všech mých pokusů o porno, ať je to pohromadě a nikoho to zbytečně neznepokojuje. Docela mě baví to psát, což jen vypovídá o faktu, že jsem pěkný malý zvrhlík.
> 
> K věcem přistupuji na základě rozsáhlého teorerického výzkumu a přečtení mnoha jiných, lepších povídek, ať už s johnlock tematikou nebo s jinou. To jen až se vám to všechno bude zdát divné, absurní a směšné - nejsem dobrá ani v opisování. 
> 
> Takže tak. Přeji odvahu a jasnou mysl, pustíte-li se tedy do toho. Nedoporučuji vám to.

„Ale do prdele práce,“ zabručel John a zavřel okno, ze kterého se doteď vykláněl ve snaze zaslechnout hlášení.

Byl večer a snášel se už soumrak, když bez sebemenšího varování zhasla všechna světla. O hodinu později se Londýňané dověděli, že se stalo něco zásadního s dodávkou proudu, ale že ať se nebojí, že do zítřejšího dopoledne by všechno mělo být vyřešeno. Nemocnice a podobná zařízení měla vlastní akumulátory, které by měly vydržet, takže vážně není důvod k obavám, bude to jen kapku nepříjemné, děkujeme za pochopení.

John se obrátil do potemnělého pokoje a založil si ruce na prsou. Blackout. V Londýně. Dneska. Tohle snad člověk čeká naposledy v půlce minulého století někde v Horních Senochrupech, kde se přeruší dodávky proudu, kdykoli si na vedení sedne vrána. Hluboce si povzdechl a vypravil se zajistit si nějaké středověké zdroje světla.

Jeho telefon se stejně jako oba počítače už vybíjel, což není nijak překvapivé, jelikož každý dobře ví, že podobná zařízení mívají sklony zrazovat své majitele v ty nejméně vhodné momenty. Svítil si s ním tedy pouze na cestu, zatímco prolézal celý byt ve snaze najít zapalovač, sirky, baterku, cokoli. Nenašel nic, což jen vypovídalo o jejich absolutní nepřipravenosti na apokalypsu (oblast, na které bude třeba zapracovat) a tak byl nucen se vypravit na dobrodružnou cestu dolů ze schodů do bytu paní Hudsonové.

Sama paní Hudsonová doma nebyla, odjela totiž předchozího večera na návštěvu k sestře. S vědomím, že mu takovou loupež dozajista odpustí, se prohrabal jejími zásobami vonných svíček a vracel se nahoru s plnou náručí čehosi, co v případě zapálení všeho najednou slibovalo enormní bolehlav a doživotní nenávist k širokému spektru vůní od šeříku až po karamelovou zmrzlinu.

John rozestavil svíčky na strategická místa a zatopil v krbu, takže se jejich byt zanedlouho utápěl v mihotavé záři ohně. Při pohledu z okna bylo možno zjistit, že jejich sousedé řeší situaci podobným způsobem a tak jemné světlo z oken dodávalo ulici poněkud pochmurný vzhled dušičkového večera. Johnovi to nicméně připadalo vlastně docela romantické.

Posadil se do svého křesla, zavřel oči a nechal se omamovat vůní šeříku s jemnou příměsí karamelu.

Musel zřejmě usnout, jelikož se s trhnutím probral při prásknutí dveří. Pohled mu padl na Sherlocka, který stál uprostřed pokoje a vysvlékal se z kabátu.

„Á, jsi doma,“ komentoval John jeho příchod.

„Á, jsi vzhůru,“ odpověděl Sherlock, odhodil kabát a dodal: „Víš, když na někoho čekáš s romanticky nasvícenou místností, měl bys myslet na to, abys po zemi rozsypal růže… A nezachrápal, než se dotyčná osoba dostaví.“

„Ale jdi do hajzlu.“ John vstal a protáhl se. „I ty sis snad musel všimnout, že je blackout.“

„Samozřejmě,“ zazubil se Sherlock a svalil se do svého křesla, „Zítra budeme mít hodně práce.“

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Blackout, Johne. Probouzí v lidech ty nejdivnější úmysly a nejprimitivnější pudy.“

„To je teda věc.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Myslím to vážně. V sedmdesátém sedmém vypadl proud v New Yorku, asi tak na den nebo dva. Začalo se ve velkém rabovat, loupit a vraždit. Spousta práce pro slavného detektiva a jeho malého sladkého pomocníka.“

John se zaškaredil. „Jasně. Bude prdel.“

Sedl si zpátky do svého křesla a promnul si oči. „Stejně mě zaráží, že víš o něčem, co se stalo v sedmdesátých. Ty, který nevíš nic o ani teorii evoluce.“

„To je prostě fakt, Johne. Evoluční teorie není fakt. Je to teorie a navíc silně protiintuitivní. Zvládnu ještě pochopit, že bych měl mít společného předka se šimpanzem, ale že mám společného předka _s kukuřicí_ …“ Podíval se Johnovi vážně do očí. „To zní jako pěkná pitomost. Nehledě na to, že na tom vůbec nezáleží.“

„Jasně, na ničem nezáleží,“ odpověděl John, „Na evoluci, na heliocentrismu, proč se vůbec namáhat, když Sherlock Holmes stejně nakonec řekne, že to každýmu může být u prdele.“

„Přesně tak,“ odpověděl Sherlock, absolutně ignorujíc Johnův jedovatý tón.

John potřásl hlavou. „Jsi fakt nemožnej.“

„Jen silně nepravděpodobný.“

John zatřásl hlavou. „Doufám, že ten proud nahodí zpátky rychle. Nemám zrovna chuť si s tebou celou noc povídat.“

„A tohle říkáš svému nejlepšímu příteli? Ty bys měl chtít si se mnou celou noc povídat.“

„Sherlocku, zbožňuju tě, ale musíme čelit faktu, že ty se jednomu snadno zajíš.“

„Pfchm. Tak co? Cluedo? Černý historky? Máme spoustu času, než začnou nacházet těla.“

„Abys nebyl zklamanej.“

„Dámu? Dobyvatele?“

„Nic s tebou nehraju, fixluješ.“

„Tak tohle jsi přehnal.“

John si povzdechl. „Je ještě moc brzo jít spát?“

„Rozhodně.“

„Nechceš si prostě zahrát na housle a nechat mě si užít trochu klidu při hudbě a svíčkách?“

„Nuda.“ Pak se Sherlock zarazil a v jeho očích se ve světle ohně objevil záblesk. „Nebo…“

„Co,“ zamračil se John, „Má tohle znamenat?“

„Co jako?“

„Takhle se tváříš vždycky když…“

Nedořekl. Samozřejmě, logický konec té věty je, zejména s přihlédnutím k posledním několika týdnům, „když tě napadne, že bychom si spolu mohli trochu povyrazit“.

Od doby po té sledovačce, kdy spolu poprvé měli něco, co by kdejaká ordinérní interpretace vyložila jako sex, se povaha jejich vztahu maličko změnila.

Nikoli ovšem v emocionální rovině. John nepociťoval žádnou změnu ve vnímání Sherlocka jako svého přítele, žádnou zamilovanost ani nic podobného. Sherlock byl stále Sherlock a to, jestli si navzájem vypomáhali nebo nevypomáhali v oblasti vzájemného uspokojování potřeby fyzického kontaktu, s tím nemělo vůbec nic společného.

Měl samozřejmě zpočátku jisté námitky, a po jejich prvním _zážitku_ si skálopevně přísahal, že to byla jednorázová záležitost, která se už nebude opakovat. Říkal to i následující den, i ten další a po každém dalším a dalším sexu, až ho to nakonec přestalo bavit. Sherlocka měl vážně rád a nakonec, co je špatného na tom, když děláte věci, které máte rádi s lidmi, které máte rádi? No?

A dalším nesporným benefitem bylo, že už nemusel snášet Sherlockovy věčné erotické narážky. Uspokojený Sherlock byl z tohohle hlediska podstatně snesitelnějším společníkem, zejména, došlo-li při jejich hovorech na přítomnost dalších osob.

Sherlock teď odhalil zuby v úsměvu, který připomínal to poslední, co vidí zpola utonulý člověk na širém oceánu - nutno podotknout, že ten úsměv nosívá tvor, který se k němu velmi rychle blíží a na hřbetě má trojúhelníkovou ploutev. Jako obvykle se vůbec nezaobíral tím, že by se zajímal, jestli John s jeho návrhem souhlasí nebo ne. Předpokládal – a samozřejmě správně – že se nesetká s odmítnutím.

„Hned jsem zpátky. Sežeň růže,“ řekl a odběhl někam do temnoty, ve které se teoreticky měla rozprostírat jejich kuchyň.

„Růže?“ zamračil se John.

„Romantika, Johne. Je dost smutný, když ti v tomhle musím radit já.“

John si povzdechl. Sherlockovy divné nápady se posouvaly na stále divnější úroveň, bylo-li to vůbec možné. Na druhou stranu, Sherlock nedělal _normálně_ vůbec nic, tak co.

Na nějaké růže se John pochopitelně vykašlal, ale udělal, co bylo v jeho silách. Odtáhl křesla na stranu a na zem před krb rozhodil jejich starou deku, co ji mívali na pohovce. John k ní měl vybudovaný jistý sentimentální vztah a navíc byla pratelná, takže nehrozilo, že znesvěcení, kterého se jí dozajista dostane, pro ni bude fatální.

Zrovna když dokončil uhlazování okrajů jejich provizorního (čeho vlastně?), se Sherlock vynořil odněkud ze tmy a pohledem přejel Johnovo dílo.

„No,“ ucedil, „To teda není nic moc.“

Kdyby se John byl namáhal s přípravou romantického večera pro nějakou dámu, dozajista by ho tohle ocenění pěkně dožralo. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že oheň v krbu a svíčky vyžadovala situace, John se nesnažil o nic kromě zajištění, že si ani jeden z nich nespálí zadek o koberec a především Sherlock nebyl žádná dáma jeho srdce, jen pokrčil rameny.

„Ber nebo nech bejt.“

Sherlock se ušklíbl, skopl boty a John ho okamžitě napodobil. Dokonce i na jejich už tak dost chabá měřítka bylo sundávání bot a ponožek během toho, čemu se možná dalo říkat předehra, příšerné narušení situace. Pak si detektiv sedl na rozprostřenou deku a John poprvé uviděl, pro co se to vlastně vytratil.

„Hele, není to… Eh, ty chceš…?“

„Pozorovací schopnosti štěrku, Johne, to je to, čím oplýváš. Stojí ti to v koupelně druhý týden, je to svítivě rudé a je na tom nápis anální lubrikant. Co z toho vyvozuješ?“

John se zamračil.

„Já jen, že tohle jsme nikdy nedělali.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny a začal si hrát s uzávěrem. „Je ideální večer na to to zkusit. Máme tady svíčky a vůbec. Perfektní příležitost.“

„A…“ John najednou nějak nevěděl, jak to formulovat. „A dělal jsi někdy… Vůbec… Tohle s někým?“

Sherlock se na něj podíval se zvednutým obočím. „Ne. Proč?“

„No já jenom, že… Poprvý to bývá… Pro spoustu lidí důležitý, a tak.“

John se na Sherlocka zadíval a doufal, že pochopí, co tím myslí, ale Sherlock jen teatrálně vzdychl a protočil oči.

„A to jsem doufal, že se těmhle kecům vyhneme. ‚Poprvý je výjimečný, poprvý si budeš pořád pamatovat…‘,“ pitvořil se Sherlock a dost nehezky se zašklebil, „Já si beztak pamatuju všechno. A pochybuju, že ještě někdy potkám někoho, s kým by mi nevadilo dýchat vzduch v jedné místnosti, natož abych chtěl, aby mi strkal penis do zadku.“

John stále nevypadal nijak přesvědčeně.

„Ale, k čertu,“ zamračil se Sherlock, „Dej s tím pokoj. Copak tys měl poprvé s někým, kdo by ti za to stál? Většina lidí dá v šestnácti největšímu kreténovi v okolí, se kterým se do dvou měsíců rozejde a pokud si na něj ještě někdy během života vzpomene, tak jen v souvislosti s tím, jak trapná parodie na sex to vlastně byla.“

Věcná poznámka, jak musel John uznat. Ostatně, jeho poprvé proběhlo za velice rozpačitých událostí v pokoji děvčete, které ho o dva týdny později opustilo kvůli jeho sestře. Něco na tom vážně bylo.

A on přece skutečný sex se Sherlockem chce, nebo snad ne? Přiznej to, Watsone, říkala mu ta protivně upřímná část jeho mozku, myslíš na to od doby, co jsi jeho zadek poprvé viděl bez kalhot. A kdybychom zkoumali všechny tvoje zapomenuté sny, tak nejspíš ještě mnohem dřív.

„Tak fajn,“ řekl John a pokrčil rameny, „Jsi dospělej. Nejsi opilej, ani ses ničím nesjel, takže vlastně… Proč ne.“

„Hodný kluk,“ přikývl Sherlock, který zrovna dokončil boj s uzávěrem, „Tak. Teď to půjde snadno otevřít. Fakt hodně nerad bych si kazil hezkou chvilku bojem s kusem plastu.“

Sherlock mlel a John cítil, že navzdory suverénnímu vystupování je jeho přítel nervózní. Což ostatně nebylo nic divného, před prvním sexem bývá nervózní kdekdo. Vlastně mu to připadalo svým způsobem rozkošné.

Přesunul se k Sherlockovi a sedl si před něj tak blízko, že se téměř dotýkali nosy. Sherlock už teď dýchal zrychleně a John slyšel, nebo měl alespoň dojem, že slyší, jak mu divoce buší srdce.

Lehce se dotkl svými rty těch jeho, jen letmý dotek, než se zase stáhl.

„Zeptám se ještě jednou,“ zašeptal, „A naposledy, slibuju, že pak už to ode mě neuslyšíš. Víš to vážně jistě?“

Sherlock ani neotevřel oči. „Já vím všechno jistě, sakra.“

„Dobře,“ vydechl John a políbil ho, tentokrát doopravdy.

Líbat Sherlocka bylo mimořádně příjemné. Jako ve všem, co dělal, se i v téhle oblasti Sherlock neustále zlepšoval a rychle se naučil dělat přesně to, co má John rád. Dotyky rtů, proplétání jazyků, všechno v přiměřeném poměru s postupným přesouváním rukou a John zanedlouho cítil, jak tvrdne. Sherlock to evidentně ucítil taky, protože přerušil polibek, zavrčel a kousl Johna na citlivé místo na straně krku. John hlasitě blaženě vzdechl.

„Nezlob,“ zašeptal a zabořil mu ruku do vlasů. Tou druhou mu vykasal košili z kalhot a začal přejíždět dlaní po podbřišku. Sherlock se se zamručením vrátil k jeho rtům a laskal ho jazykem, jemně ho kousal a dráždil.

„Chybí nám k tomu nějaká hudba,“ zamumlal, když se od sebe na chvíli odtrhli.

„Akorát by překážela,“ odpověděl John.

„Překážela?“

„Chci spíš slyšet tebe.“

Sherlock se zachvěl a přitiskl rty na Johnovu tvář. John cítil, jak se proti jeho kůži usmívá a sám se musel usmát taky.

„Děláš u toho ty nejrozkošnější zvuky,“ dodal, když rozepínal knoflíčky Sherlockovy košile, „Kurva, já se můžu zbláznit z toho, co za zvuky u toho děláš.“

Stáhl mu košili a přejel rukama po té bledé kůži, která se v mihotavé záři ohně leskla jako hedvábí, užíval si ten dotek, jak dlaní sjížděl od krku přes ramena až na hruď. Pokaždé ho znovu dostalo, jak jemný na dotek Sherlock je. Jako by se chloupky styděly na něm růst, a až na několik málo výjimek byla jeho kůže jako dívčí. John ještě nikdy předtím neměl v posteli muže, jehož pokožka by působila tak androgynním dojmem a je na místě dodat, že ještě nikdy neměl v posteli muže, kterého by si tak užíval.

Sherlock pod jeho dotekem zasténal a pak zajel rukama pod Johnovo oblečení. Nespokojeně zavrčel, když mu přetahoval přes hlavu svetr, tričko a nátělník.

„Proč někdo sakra nosí tolik oblečení?“

„No tak promiň.“

„Není zrovna erotický rozbalovat tě jak balík na poště.“

„Drž hubu a lehni si.“

Sherlock poslechl. Položil se na záda a John si nad něj klekl, sklonil se a začal mu přejíždět rty a jazykem po kůži na krku, postupně se prolíbával dolů na klíční kost, pak stále níž, až skončil u jeho levé bradavky, kde se zastavil a na chvíli ji podržet mezi zuby. Sherlock syknul, jeho tělo se prohnulo a rukama si vjel do vlasů. John pokračoval a udělal totéž s druhou bradavkou, lízal ji a kousal, až Sherlock začal hlasitě sténat a začal se divoce kroutit ve snaze se o Johna třít. John, kterému už v koulích cukalo, sjel ještě níž, prozkoumal ústy Sherlockův podbřišek a pak se narovnal.

„Tak se na tebe podíváme,“ zavrčel a rozepnul Sherlockovi kalhoty. Stáhl mu je i s boxerkami nasáklými preejakulátem a užíval si pohled, který se mu naskytl.

Ale do prdele.

Sherlock ležel natažený na zádech, hlavu zvrácenou dozadu, kterážto poloha dokonale odhalovala jeho dlouhý krk, s rukama stále ještě ve vlasech. John přejížděl pohledem ty lány slonovinové kůže, zardělý obličej, lesklé rty, prudce se zvedající hrudník a znovu jím projela mohutná vlna vzrušení, zejména když se zaměřil na Sherlockův naběhlý penis. Bleskově zhodnotil situaci a pak si sám rozepl kalhoty a svlékl se, protože s tím, jak hodlal pokračovat, by na to těžko později hledal volnou chvilku.  
Zvedl ruku a zlehka s ní přejel po Sherlockově erekci. Odpovědí mu byl syčivý nádech a Sherlock ztuhnul, jak se zoufale snažil nepřirážet vzhůru. John ho hladil způsobem, o kterém věděl, že ho dráždí, ale neuspokojuje a užíval si každé další zakňourání a vzdechy. Za nějakou dobu si uvědomil, že aniž by to nějak vědomě řídil, přejíždí si volnou rukou po svém vlastním penisu, což bylo znamení, že by se věci vážně měly posunout někam dál.

Stáhl Sherlockovi předkožku a nemohl si pomoci, aby mu po žaludu nekmitl jazykem (seshora k němu dolehl proud nadávek, což bral jako ocenění) a pak se vklínil mezi jeho nohy a roztáhl mu stehna. Když tohle dělal naposledy, ležel před ním jeho kamarád z armády, a ten zážitek rozhodně patřil k nejlepším v Johnově životě. Měl jakési tušení, že dnešek ho rozhodně překoná.

Natřel si prsty lubrikantem a nějaký rozetřel i po Sherlockově vstupu. Chvíli ho laskal na koulích a hrázi, za což byl odměňován hlubokým slastným mručením a pak zaměřil svou pozornost na vstup.

„Děláš si to někdy?“ zeptal se Sherlocka.

„Někdy,“ dostalo se mu odpovědi, ačkoli bylo znát, že Sherlockovi dělá trochu problém artikulovat, „A je to zasraně úžasný.“

„To ještě nic nevíš,“ zamumlal John a jemně zatlačil prst dovnitř. Sherlock zůstal ležet v klidu, nijak nenaznačoval, že by mu to bylo nepohodlné a tak John pokračoval, cítil, jak se kolem něj svírají svaly, až pronikl ten těsný prstenec a zatočila se mu hlava, když si představil, jaké to bude, až jeho prsty nahradí penis a on se bude do toho těsného horkého otvoru postupně dostávat…

Věděl moc dobře, kam má zamířit a tak, když k prvnímu prstu přidal druhý a opatrně Sherlocka otevíral, se neomylně zaměřil na prostatu. Že udělal dobře, o tom ho přesvědčilo hlasité zasténání a další lavina sprostých slov, vzhledem k situaci poněkud postrádajících smysl. Dráždil Sherlocka prsty jedné ruky a druhou rukou mu hladil penis, až se jeho přítel na zemi svíjel rozpolcený mezi snahou dostat do sebe Johnovu ruku hlouběji a pudovou potřebou vyrážet boky vzhůru. John byl zanedlouho tvrdý jako kámen a z toho výjevu se mu dělaly mžitky před očima, a byť by rád Sherlocka přiváděl k šílenství ještě déle, měl dojem, že pokud rychle něco neudělá, jeho penis vyřeší situaci po svém.

Vytáhl z něj prsty, ale než stačil cokoli říct, Sherlock se nadzvedl, chytil Johna za zátylek a stáhl ho na sebe. Absolutně nevnímal nepohodlnost té pozice a hluboce Johna líbal, rty, jazyk a zuby, zatímco ho neomylně směroval penisem ke svému otvoru.  
„Chci šukat,“ zašeptal zhruble, když Johna pustil.

Johnovi se z těch slov před očima zatmělo a jen slyšel sám sebe, jak mu zadýchaně odpovídá: „Jo. Jo, kurva, budem šukat.“

Sedl si, rychle popadl tubu s lubrikantem, natřel si ho na penis štědrou dávku, ještě jednou zkusil, jestli je Sherlock dost otevřený a pak mu nadzvedl nohy. Podržel ho za spodní stranu stehen a přitiskl špičku penisu ke vstupu.  
„Slib mi, že mi řekneš, kdybych ti nějak ubližoval.“

Sherlock se zachvěl. „Neublížíš mi.“

John se zhluboka nadechl a vnikl do něj. Bral si ho pomalu a opatrně, cítil, jak ho roztahuje a věděl, že ho to musí trochu bolet, ale Sherlock se na něj díval tak oddaně a prosebně, s pootevřenými rty a touhou v očích, a do hajzlu, bylo to tak neuvěřitelně příjemné, že by John nejspíš nedokázal přestat, ani kdyby chtěl.

Po několika prvních pokusech, kdy nezajížděl hluboko, jen pomalými, klidnými pohyby Sherlocka víc a víc otevíral, Sherlock najednou hlasitě zasténal a prudce přirazil, takže se v něm John najednou octl celý. Vykřikl, napůl zděšením a napůl slastí, a když se trochu vzpamatoval, vyčítavě se na něj podíval.

„To se dělá, tohle? Chceš mě zabít?“

„Drž hubu a šukej mě.“

„Parchante.“

Snažil se Sherlocka nějak fixovat, aby zabránil dalším takovým překvapením a cítil, jak se jeho tělo chvěje touhou. Zkusmo se trochu povytáhl a přirazil. Kurva, tohle bylo tak _strašně perfektní…_

V téhle pozici se nedalo příliš experimentovat s úhly, ale vypadalo to, že to Sherlockovi vůbec nevadí. Oči měl slastně zavřené a vyrážel ze sebe rytmické vzdechy pokaždé, když John přirazil. Ten pohled a zvuky Johna dostávaly ještě víc než samotné pronikání do Sherlockova těla, a on po chvíli začínal cítit, že jde do finále. Zrychlil tempo, což z jeho přítele vymámilo hlasité steny, a přehodil si jeho levou nohu přes rameno. Pevně stiskl v dlani jeho penis a zatáhl spolu s každým dalším přírazem, až sebou Sherlock prudce trhl.

„Johne!“ stačil ještě vykřiknout, než se mu celé tělo zkroutilo v křeči a on se udělal. John jako ve snách zíral na tryskající semeno a jakoby zdálky slyšel jeho hlasité sténání, než si dvěma dalšími pohyby dopomohl k vlastnímu orgasmu a jeho svět se roztříštil na milion kousků.

Když přišel k sobě, byl stále ještě v Sherlockovi, který si ho zaujatě prohlížel ze své pozice ležmo s nohou stále přehozenou přes Johnovo rameno, což působilo napůl zhýrale a napůl komicky. Vyklouzl z něj, nohu mu shodil na podlahu a položil se na deku tak, aby k němu byl čelem. Nabyl dojmu, že by jeden z nich měl něco říct.

Sherlock k němu otočil hlavu. „Chceš se mazlit?“

John pokrčil rameny. „Proč ne.“

Posunul se, nadzvedl okraj deky a trochu jím otřel Sherlockův potřísněný hrudník, než si položil hlavu na jeho rameno a nechal se obejmout jednou paží. Oheň z krbu ho příjemně hřál a John byl po tomhle výkonu unavený. Napadlo ho, že kdyby pozhasínali svíčky a přinesli si něco na přikrytí, dalo by se tady docela dobře spát. Předtím si ale potřeboval něco promyslet.

Měli spolu sex, a to opravdový sex. Byl _uvnitř_ Sherlockova těla, nehledě na to, že ať si říká, co chce, byl vůbec první, s kým to Sherlock kdy prožil a vůbec, bylo to poprvé, co to Sherlock prožil a to může být velká věc, bez ohledu na to, jak moc silácky se tváříte.

Natáhl se a přitiskl mu rty na tvář. Sherlock zamručel.

„Asi mě to bude zítra dost bolet,“ řekl.

„Poprvý to umí bolet,“ odpověděl John, „Dáme ti na to nějakej led.“

„Za předpokladu, že bude, do rána nám nejde mrazák.“

„Něco vymyslíme.“

Chvíli leželi mlčky a John měl pocit, že oba přemýšlejí o tom samém. Nezašli příliš daleko? Nebyl čas strávený spolu _takhle_ a zážitek takové intimity i intenzity příliš, než aby se mohli zase tvářit, jako že se nic neděje? Nepodepíše se to na nich nějak? A proč ho sakra tohle nenapadlo předtím?

Silou vůle ty myšlenky zatlačil. Nejspíš to bude jen nějaká postkoitální deprese. Povzdechl si a Sherlock se na něj podíval. John měl neodbytný pocit, že mu čte myšlenky.

„Miluješ mě?“ zeptal se Sherlock.

„Ne,“ odpověděl John.

„Já tebe taky ne.“

„Tak to se nám nemůže nic stát.“

Sherlock přikývl. Ještě chvíli spolu takhle leželi, než Sherlock prohlásil, že Johnovo sperma vytékající mu za zadku je ta nejnechutnější věc, s jakou kdy přišel do styku (a to počítáme i ty lehce natrávené jazyky, které zkoumal minulý týden) a odporoučel se do koupelny. John se za ním chvíli díval, jak se pohybuje s prkennou opatrností kvůli svému právě ošukanému zadku a všechny pochybnosti ho opouštěly.

„Se týden nevysereš,“ houkl za ním.

Sherlock zvedl prostředníček a zmizel někde ve tmě chodby. John se krátce zasmál.

Jim se vážně nemůže nic stát.


End file.
